


M is for Murder

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Murder, Prison, Purgatory, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the violence isn't /that/ graphic but i felt the need to add some kind of warning about it on here... </p><p>This one was voted for on Twitter so it was a little tougher to write, having had no real idea for it until that vote. </p><p>Overall inspired by; <br/>Citadel: In the bathroom of the bar [Dark Star Lounge, ME2], Jack will tell a story of being sexually assaulted in the Purgatory prison showers. She then hunted down and murdered every one of her attackers</p><p>Source - http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Jack/Unique_dialogue</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Murder

The worst mistake you can make is messing with me.  None of that “fool me once, shame on me”; Fool me once; I will destroy you. 

People tend to find that out the hard way.  Like a couple of inmates from Purgatory – didn’t you wonder why they waited a week before throwing me in cryo? 

I was in the shower a couple days after processing and these assholes jumped me.  I fought like hell and managed to knock two of ‘em out, but the others were too strong, and there were too many of em.  Assholes took turns, then left me on that floor broken and bloody for the guards to find. 

Prisons don’t fuss over inmates.  Places like Purgatory, who sell prisoners, don’t care about injuries, so long as they ain’t fatal – Kuril would get more creds for selling me alive.  Guards picked me up and threw me back in my cell, then threw my jumpsuit in after me.  I didn’t bother telling them the assholes who did it – even if there was a chance they’d listen – I wanted my own back. 

Couple days and I could stand and move again.  4 guys were on my hit list; 1465, 1327, 2769 and 0994.  0994 was the leader of ‘em and he was the biggest.  He was first. 

In that place we got half an hour, twice a day, to stretch our legs.  Guards were watching but we had more or less free roam around this big hall.  I saw 0994 across the hall – he didn’t see me.  He was with his lackies, but broke off from ‘em to take a leak.  They stood and waited for a couple seconds then decided they’d pick a fight with a new inmate so I made for the stalls.  

0994 wasn’t alone, but I didn’t care.  The two on either side of him were so afraid of him they couldn’t piss; all tensed up and shaking.  I charged at him, knocking him against the tile wall and had him fall to his knees- to my height.  I dug my fingers into his eye sockets and didn’t stop pushing, and grabbing, and squeezing until his eyes burst in my hand.  Then I left him there, wiped my hands on his jumpsuit and ran out with the other two inmates before the guards could get to him.  He eventually stopped screaming.  

Next was 1327.  He was a skinny fuck, even skinnier than me, and had a weasley look about him.  I knew he carried a shiv because he’d put it to my neck in the shower and cut my arm when I fought back.  With the distraction of the screams it was easy to sneak around the back of the group, wrap my arm around his throat, drag him into a corner and snap his neck.  I found his shiv in his boot.  Then it was easy to kill 1465 and 2769.  I slit their throats and left the shiv lodged in 2769’s eye. 

The guards grabbed me then, and I let them drag me away.  I let those warm fuzzy feelings I got after a kill just run through me and numb me to all other sensation.  Not long after that Kuril made the decision to put me in cryo.  

It was worth it to end those fuckers.  Their IDs are on my back now, with the memories of my previous victims; all my best murders. 


End file.
